Our Night
by NinninShuriken
Summary: Random Naoki X Kotoko smut


**Please do not imagine the anime. Think of them from the live action, . Its a short one and Im bad at writing these kind of fics but I just had to**

Our Night

Life has been crazy for Irie Kotoko, formerly known as Aihara Kotoko. Chasing after Irie Naoki ever since high schoo, and look at here she is now. Lying on her bed, in her new house that she shared with her husband Beside the bed, was a picture fram of them at their wedding. It was late night and Kotoko was lying down on her bed,dressed in a white nightgown, waiting for her loved one to return. All of a sudden, she heard the door unlocked, signaling her that he has returned. She head the door being locked and footsteps up the stairs.

"Im back" he said as he entered the room

Kotoko grinned as she got up and hugged her husband

"Welcome back,"she sayd as she kissed him on the lips, with Naoki kissing back. The short kiss suddenly turned into a full blown make out session, with their tonges interwining with each other. They slowly seperaeted to ctah some air, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Sorry Im late" he says as he took off his jacket

"Don't apologise, as long as you're here with me Im fine with it" she says as she waited for him to take off his clothes, leaching him in just a pair of boxers. He turned off the lights as they slowly got in bed together. Kotoko wanted to give him a kiss goodnight when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

"I don't know why, but I need your body," he says quietly. As he returned to kiss her, his hand sliding down to cup one of her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown.. He could feel her moaning into his mouth. He continued to do so as his other hand went down and grabbed her rear, moving it around as she continued moaning

"A-Ahh Naoki" she moans. The doctor slowly undid the buttons on her blouse as he took it off and threw it ot the side. He examined her body, her large breast with already pointy nipples. He brought his head down and put his outh around a nipples, biting it, sucking it as he went for the other one and squeezed

"Ah! Not too hard!" she says as Naoki stopped

"So you want me to stop?"

Instead, Kotoko grabbed his head and placed her mouth on top of his as her went down to his crotch, grabbing it in her hand as Naoki groaned.

"You just relax while I do the work" she says as she placed Naoki down on the bed as she went down under the covers. Naoki felt his bozers slowly being pushed down as his crotch stood. He fet a cold hand grabbing it with one head as Kotoko licked the head

"Gah! Kotoko!" he screamed as he could feel the pleasure his wife was giving him. He could then feel his cock being in a wet and hot place. He pushed the sheets away to see Kotoko with her whole motuh around his dick. She licked around his cock like it was a lollipop while sucking it at the same time. In pleasure, Naoki grabbed her head and pushed it deeper,

"K-Kotoko, Im about to-!" he screamed as he accidentally released into her mouth. He saw her motuh full with his cum as she swallowed it.

"My turn," he smirked as he brought Kotko to the bed fast, suprising her.

"Naoki!"

He suddenly went down between her legs as Kotko felt an immense wave of pleasure as he licked her clit

"N-Naoki! P-Please don't stop!" sheyelled as she continued to moan. "AH!"

She could feel it buiding up inside of her

"N-Naoki, Im about-"

"Then release it" he says as he watched his wife cum. It wasn't that much but it was sticky. He licked the area around her clit, trying to tke some of the sweet honey that his wife gave.

Now Naoki was on top of her ad placed a hand on one of her boob. He arranged his dick near her wet entrance

"Are you ready?" he asked, she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly thrusted in as Kotoko felt a the pain.

"Ahhh!" she yelled with tears coing out of her eyes. Naoki immedielty brought his head down and kissed her.

"Shh….dont worry, Im here," he said as he slowly took it out and thrusted it back in.

Kotoko suddenly felt the pain turning into pleasure.

"Keep going! Ram me!" she yelled as Naoki went faster and faster until his peak.

"Kototko, Im about to-"

"Put it in me!"she yelle, wanting him right now. Naoki did what he was told and released into her pussy. It was so much that a bit was leaking out. He panted as he lied down next to her.

"What are the chances of us being parents now?" Kotko grinned as he rested her head on Naoki's chest.

"We'll go visit the hospital first thing in the morning," Naoki smiled as he kissed his wife.


End file.
